A Slayer's Twilight
by allienicole16
Summary: Set after season 7. Spike comes back and Buffy has a hard time letting him back in. Willow decides to send her to a world where one girl loves a vampire with her entire heart. Will Buffy learn to love again?
1. One Boy One Girl

**Authors Note: okay so it's been a really long time since i wrote a Buffy story but i'm back. I'm blaming Ashley for this one. Okay so here's the jist of it. It's a twilight/Buffy crossover. It takes place after season 7 of Buffy and the episode in season 5 of angel where Andrew comes to visit. I'm not going to give anything away because i want you to be surprised by what happens. So enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**A Slayer's Twilight:**

**Chapter One: One Boy, One Girl**

"Punch block combo!"

"AH!"

These were the normal sounds of her day. She looked at Kennedy and smiled as the younger girl went over drills with the girls. Drills that would in the end make them better slayers. Make them winners. This wasn't supposed to be her life. No she had at one point made many plans for her future. Plans that had been called off by her calling…a calling she didn't even want nor understand until it was too late. She had to grow up faster than anyone she knew and she had to keep it a secret for so long. Then she'd moved to the Hell mouth, Demon central, where all the most evil things come to party. Seven long years on the hell mouth had changed her. She'd become tougher, stronger and she'd grown up even more. Eventually the final fight came down and she was given a choice; A choice that she passed down the second generation. She offered power, strength and a calling. A calling which some of them didn't want while some of them, like Kennedy, couldn't wait for it. She'd given them her power and had made them her army. Together they'd beaten back evil but for how long she wasn't sure. So they trained. Every day they prepared themselves for that day when they would have to face it all over again.

"Buffy?" Kennedy called as Buffy snapped out of it.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come show them a few moves? I still haven't gotten that one kick that you can do down."

"Sure," Buffy said as she pushed herself off the wall and joined the girls in their training.

* * *

"AH!"

He smiled as he heard the familiar sounds of training that had become a normal sound on the hell mouth. The sound of girls preparing for a fight that their leader hadn't been sure they could win. But in the end they did. He put his hand against his chest and sighed. He still felt it sometimes, the power that had come from that amulet, and the sun that had poured from it. He still remembered the pain he had felt before he'd been burned into ash. He still remembered that day as if it were yesterday. He'd given his life to make sure she could live hers. That's all he wanted for her, a life outside of darkness and evil, and a chance to enjoy the sunshine. He walked towards the building and smiled when he saw the nibblet sitting outside of it.

"Spike?" Dawn said as he nodded to her.

"Hello Nibblet," Dawn walked over to him and tears came to her eyes.

"Buffy said you…that you were dead." She said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was nibblet. It's a long story, but I'm back for real."

Dawn looked up at him and wiped the tears away. "She missed you. She doesn't admit it to me, but I see it. I see it every time she looks at Willow and Kennedy. I see it."

Spike nodded as Dawn stepped away from him.

"You can go in. It's alright by me." She said as he nodded to her before walking into the training room. He was amazed by what he saw. So many slayers in one room preparing for a war and Buffy standing in front of them, leading them like the general she could be. This was not how he pictured her life ending up after he'd saved the world. He had hoped that she'd settle down and have a life of her own. But like so many things that hadn't happened. He leaned against the wall and watched as Buffy taught the girls a few of her tricks.

* * *

Buffy wiped the sweat off her brow and looked down at the girls.

"Alright it's quitting time. Get some rest and we'll meet back here tomorrow." She said as the girls all started leaving the room. She turned to Kennedy and smiled.

"You're doing a great job with them Kennedy."

"Thanks," Kennedy said as Buffy helped her pick up a few of the weapons.

"Go out with Willow tonight. You could use the break." Buffy said as Kennedy nodded.

"What about you?"

"I think I'm going to go look for something to hit." She said as Kennedy laughed.

"Alright, have fun." She said before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Buffy walked over to the punching bag and took a deep breath. This was her form of comfort. Hit the bag for a few hours then go home and have a nice long shower. This was how she got through her days. Days that seemed meaningless and trivial without…

"The girls look tough." He said as Buffy froze. Every muscle in her body tensed as she slowly turned around.

"Spike?" She said as she started walking towards him, "Is that you?"

He met her half way and smiled down at her. "Hi Buffy,"

Buffy slowly moved her hands up to his face and he closed his eyes at her touch.

"I cant…you…Spike I watched you."

He pulled her into his arms as tears fell from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her hair. Finally she pulled away from him.

"How?"

"The amulet."

"What?"

"Didn't Andrew tell you?"

"Tell me? Andrew?"

"That little mission you send him on. I was with Angel."

"You were with Angel." She said as he nodded.

"It's a long story love."

"I've got time." She said as he nodded.

He told her everything. All the little detail from the moment he got back to the moment he decided to leave. He told her about being a ghost and then suddenly not being one. He told her about how Fred had tried to help him and how she'd almost succeeded. He told her about the war Angel was having and how he couldn't be a part of it any longer. When he was done he watched as she paced the room waiting for her to say something.

"Six months and you never even called." She said as she turned to him.

"Buffy I couldn't I was a freaking ghost."

"Then why didn't Angel call and tell me?" She asked as he looked at her. "Okay fine."

"Buffy love I wanted to tell you. Hell I tried to leave so many times. But I was connected to the bloody place. I couldn't leave no matter how hard I tried."

"Then what about after you were brought back? Why didn't you come then?"

"A little thing called a prophecy love."

"Shanshu?"

"Yeah, turns out I had a chance at it and Angel didn't like that."

"Then Andrew came."

"I left after he did. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to see you."

Buffy looked down as more tears came to her eyes.

"I should have been told." She said as he sighed.

"I should have made someone tell you."

"I grieved for you Spike. Every day since you've been gone I've grieved for you."

"Buffy,"

"You didn't even believe me. You threw the words back at me like they were nothing. When you knew I had the hardest time in the world saying them."

Spike took a step back as he remembered what she had said to him. The memory played through his mind as he stared at the ground.

"_I love you,"_

"_No you don't, but thanks for saying it."_

"I have to go." She said as he watched her walk away."

"Buffy," He called as she stopped.

"No, I cant Spike. I have to go." She said before she ran down the road.

"Didn't go well did it?" Dawn asked as Spike shook his head.

"Does it ever between me and her?"

Dawn laughed as they started walking. "Let's go back home. She'll show eventually."

* * *

"Buffy?" Willow said as she opened the door to her best friend.

"Spike is back." She said as Willow stared at her.

"Are you? Wait huh?"

Buffy walked in and sat down. "It's a long story."

Willow sat down beside Buffy as she told her the story. When she was done Willow sat there in awe as she tried to comprehend the fact that Spike was in fact back.

"Why didn't Andrew say something?" Willow asked as Buffy shook her head.

"I have no idea. Maybe he just didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Idiot." Willow said as Buffy nodded.

"Have you talked to him about what happened?" Willow asked as Buffy shook her head.

"I couldn't. I just…Willow I finally told him and he didn't believe me."

"I know Buffy, but he's here now so you can make it right. "

"I don't know if I want to. I had a hard enough time letting him in the first time. How can I be that open with him again?" She asked as she looked at Willow.

"You have to try Buffy."

"I want to…but I just cant." She said as she stood up.

"Buffy?"

"I have to get home. Thanks though…for listening."

"I'm here for you Buffy."

"I know. Thanks Will." Buffy said before she walked out.

"So Spike is back?" Kennedy asked as Willow nodded.

"Yeah and maybe Buffy will come back too."

"She hasn't been herself since he died."

"No, but if anyone can bring her back it's Spike." Willow said as Kennedy nodded.

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to give Buffy the best birthday present I can think of."

"What?"

"Enlightenment,"

Kennedy watched as her girlfriend walked out of the room with a smug look on her face before she followed her.

* * *

The days passed by quickly as Willow prepared for her spell. Willow watched as Buffy kept Spike are arms length and he tried to get closer to her. Willow could see the pain in his eyes as he watched her walk away from him for the hundredth time and she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Spike," Willow said as he turned to her.

"What's up Red?"

"I just wanted to tell you that it's not you."

"It's not me what?" He asked as he stared at her.

"She's not keeping you away because of you it's because of her. She doesn't know what to do."

"Oh," He said as he looked at Buffy was talking to Giles down the hall, "then what's going on, because I'm bloody well confused.

"You'll see Spike. I promise." She said as he sighed.

"Alright."

Willow watched him walk away before she turned to Kennedy. "I'm going to give her the gift today."

"It is her birthday." Kennedy said as Buffy started walking towards them.

"Yeah, don't tell her that though." She said as Kennedy looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Hey Buffy." Willow said as Buffy looked at her.

"What's up Will?"

"Happy birthday."

"WILLOW!" Buffy said as she grabbed Willow's hand and dragged her away from everyone. "You aren't supposed to say anything."

"Come on Buffy it's your birthday."

"So, we both know nothing good happens on my birthday."

"I think this year is going to be different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean here," Willow said as she handed her best friend a locket.

"What's this?"

"It's your present."

"Awe Will it's pretty."

"Yeah and it's also a key."

"A what?"

"Buffy I know you're having a hard time letting Spike back in and accepting him so I made you something. It's something that will show you that there is good in this world. And that love is amazing."

"Willow…"

"Just open it and ask it to show you. It'll take you where you need to go."

"Where am I going?"

"Another world…I cant tell you about it. You have to see it."

"Willow what about the girls?"

"They'll be fine. Kennedy is here and so is Spike. Everything is going to be fine. You need this Buffy. Please. Just do this for your sake and Spike's." She said as Buffy turned around and looked at Spike.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong no more birthdays."

"Got it." Willow said as Buffy walked into the empty room beside them and closed the door.

* * *

She opened the locket and closed her eyes.

"Show me." She said as she felt the wind pick up around her and her feet leave the ground. She kept her eyes closed until her feet fell back on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes as a cold breeze blew at her. The ground was completely white beneath her and there were trees everywhere.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked as she looked around.

She started walking towards the opening in the woods when she heard something behind her. She spun around and saw a large wolf behind her. She reached into her jacket pocket to get her knife but found that the pocket was empty. "Great perfect day to lose my weapons." She said as the wolf slowly advanced on her. "Okay look doggie I don't want to fight with you."

The wolf stopped in his tracks and stared at her before it turned around and walked into the trees.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as a man stepped out of the woods from where the wolf had gone.

"Hello," he said as she stared at him.

"What the?"

"Don't be afraid." He said as she took another step back.

"Who are you?" She asked as she got into fighting stance.

"I think the important question is who are you?" He asked as she stared at him.

"I asked you first buddy."

"My name is Jacob."

"Well Jacob, I'm Buffy."

"Welcome Buffy. Can I ask you to stop doing that?" He asked as he indicated to her stance.

She shook her head as he sighed. "Sorry buddy, I don't know who you are or what you are but I'm not putting my guard down for anything."

"She's not from here." Buffy spun around and saw a man standing behind her with a woman beside him.

"I figured that much leech." Jacob said as Buffy looked back at him.

"How did he know that?" She asked Jacob as the other man laughed.

"I'm a mind reader. You're Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer." He said as Buffy turned back to him.

"Okay someone better explain to me where I am and what's going on before I start hitting people."

The girl beside the pale man walked over to Buffy and smiled. "You're in Forks, Washington."

"Forks?"

"Yes, and that boy over there is Jacob."

"Yeah we already played the intro game. Who are you two?"

"My name is Bella Swan and this is Edward." Buffy looked over at Edward who was staring at Bella.

"He's a vampire." She said as she looked around.

"He is."

"Okay wait I'm confused. It's daylight. How is he able to be out in the sun?" She asked as Edward laughed.

"Ah I get it. You're not from this time." He said as he walked over to Bella and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm not. I'm from somewhere else."

"You're from a world where our kind are pure evil."

"Nothing but." She said as Edward nodded.

"This world is different Buffy."

"How different?"

"First of all not all vampires are evil. Some of us are good, like the two you know."

Bella turned to Edward. "The two she knows? She knows vampires?"

"Remember when all those myths you thought were true?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah about coffins and the sun, what about them?"

"Well in Buffy's world all those things are real. She knows of only evil vampires, vampires without a soul."

"Expect for Spike and Angel." Buffy said as Edward looked up at her.

"Why are you here?"

"My friend…she sent me here to figure something out. I think she messed it up." Buffy said as she looked around her.

"Do I need to be here anymore?" Jacob called as Edward hissed.

"Get out of here dog." He said as Bella glared at Edward before walking over to Jacob.

"Everything is fine Jacob. Let the other's know we have a visitor." Jacob nodded before quickly walking away. Bella walked back over to Edward who had his eyes closed.

"You're friends?" Buffy asked as Bella nodded.

"Best friends." She said as Buffy sighed.

"I know a werewolf. He's pretty cool."

"They're nuisances." Edward said as he walked away from the girls.

"He's not a fan." Bella said as Buffy nodded.

"I guess not." She said as Bella sighed, "You're human aren't you?" Buffy asked as Bella laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be." She said as Buffy shook her head.

"What?"

"Edward is only 17 and I'm 18. I don't want to be older than him."

"Do you realize what you're condemning yourself to? What you want to become?"

Bella turned around and stared at Edward. "Of course I do. And I'm fine with it. As long as I get to be with him forever."

Buffy stared at Bella before she started laughing. She walked away from Bella as she held her side laughing over and over again.

"What?" Bella asked as Edward walked back over to them.

"That's not something she's heard before. It goes back to how different we are." He said as Bella stared at him.

"What are vampires like to her?" She asked as he stared at the ground.

"Evil, when a person becomes a vampire," He said as Buffy interrupted him.

"That demon takes up residence in them. They still look like the person and they even have their memories but it isnt them. It's the demon now. Every part of that person that made them who they were is gone and is replaced by something evil and disgusting." She said as she walked up to Edward.

Edward looked down at her as she stared up at him. "In our world vampires are still the person they once were." He said as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shove a stake through your heart?" She asked as he stepped back.

"Go ahead and try." He said as he held his arms out at his sides.

"EDWARD!" Bella called as he looked at her.

"It's alright Bella you'll see." He said as Buffy stared at him in disbelief.

"This will kill you." She said as he nodded.

"Do it." He said as he kicked a piece of wood to her.

Buffy picked it up and walked over to him. "I hope you've made your peace." She said as she rammed the wood towards his heart.

* * *

Bella watched as the wood shattered against Edward chest and Buffy stood there motionless.

"I told you it would be fine." He said as Bella walked towards him.

"What is going on?" Buffy asked as Edward put his arms down.

"We're different." He said as Buffy fell to the ground.

"I don't know what to think."

Bella walked over to Buffy and kneeled down beside her. "Come with us."

"Come with you?"

"I think I know why you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're here to learn."

"Learn what?" Buffy asked as she stood up.

"You'll see." Bella said as they started walking away together.

* * *

**A/N: So Bella knows why Buffy is there...or does she? I'll have an update soon. Let me know what you thought. **


	2. 1,2,3,4

**Authors Note: So got three or four reviews and lots of alerts. How are you guys liking it? If not any particular reason why? I should tell you I was hesitant to write this or even post it. See i use to write Buffy stuff ALL the time but after putting some of them up on here people werent exactly nice about their views. So i stopped and switched to T7S. Hell I never even finished Daphne: My Daughter because of the reviews. So i took a chance because my friend Ashley believed that i could do it. And...well i'm still not sure. Ne ways this chapter continues where the other one left off. There is one more after this. I wasnt meaning it to be a long story. Just something to show hey i'm still here. Let me know what you think of this and if you like it then check out my other twilight and Buffy stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

A Slayer's Twilight:  
Chapter Two: 1,2,3,4**

The odd group walked into the open house as Buffy looked around.

"You guys live here?" She asked as Edward nodded.

"Well he does. I live closer to town." Bella said as Buffy nodded.

"You vampires and your constant stealing…who lived here before?" She asked as Edward spun around and glared at her.

"This is our home. We bought it and remodeled it. It's ours." He said as she nodded.

"You guys have jobs?" She asked as he laughed.

"Sometimes, mostly we invest in stocks and make our money like that."

"Huh smart vampires. Didn't see that one coming, but I like it." She said as a small girl walked towards the group.

"So is this the reason you two disappeared from my sight today?" She asked as Bella walked over to her.

"Sorry Alice. This is Buffy. She's a vampire slayer. I'm not sure what that means exactly."

"It means she kills vampires for a living." Edward said as he sat down.

"You make it sound so simple." Buffy said as Alice walked over to her.

"You look strong. Do you have powers?"

"Kind of…it's a long story." She said as Alice nodded.

"One that I think you're tired of telling." She said as Buffy laughed.

"You have no idea."

"Alice where are the others? I want to introduce them to Buffy." Bella said as Alice sat down beside Edward.

"They're out hunting. It was getting too hard to be around you miss human." She said as Bella laughed.

"Okay, wait why are you here?"

"Ah I'm use to it." She said as Edward pulled Bella down beside him.

Buffy walked around admiring the home and looking at all the different decorations along the walls. She looked down at the table and found school books sitting on it.

"Are these yours?" She asked as she turned to Bella.

"Actually they're Edwards. I thought you took those back." She said as she turned to Edward.

"I forgot." He said as she shook her head and he pulled her closer to him.

"You guys go to school?"

"Yes, it makes blending in easier. We can live here without anyone noticing if we act like everyone else." He said as Buffy shook her head then sat down.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be judgmental I'm just not use to this."

"It's alright Buffy." Alice said as the door opened and the rest of the Cullen's walked in.

* * *

After all the introductions were made Bella asked for some alone time with Buffy and the girls retreated to Edward's room.

"Wow," Buffy said as they walked in a Bella closed the door behind her.

"I know, I basically thought the same thing when I first walked in here." She said as Buffy laughed.

"You wanted to talk?" She said as Bella nodded.

"I want to know a little bit about your vampire." She said as Buffy nodded.

"You want to know about Spike."

"Tell me about him." She said as Buffy took a deep breath then told Bella everything. She told her about how they first met and the fights they had. She told her about this attraction she felt but never explored because she felt it was wrong. She told her about the chip and how she watched Spike change before her eyes. She told her about how he tried to save her sister from Glory and how he protected her when she was brought back to life by her friends. She confessed that he was the only one that knew the truth about where she really was and that she could only really trust him with the secret. She told her about their strange affair and about the way it made her feel. She even told her about the almost rape that she felt was her fault to begin with. Finally she got to the parts that made her smile. She told Bella about how Spike had sought out a demon to get his soul returned to him and how the first had used that to it's advantage. She talked about the fights and the night that he gave her the strength to save the world. Finally she got the part where he sacrificed himself for the world and she realized that she loved him with her entire heart, but she had never had the strength to say it out loud because of her fear of getting hurt again. Once she was done Bella only smiled.

"You love him with your entire being don't you?" She asked as Buffy looked down.

"Sometimes I feel like I do. Then sometimes I just want to hit him until he cant feel anything anymore because that's how I feel sometimes."

"You're scared of letting him."

"Duh," She said as Bella laughed.

"He won't hurt you Buffy." Bella said as Buffy turned away.

"You don't know that."

"I believe it."

"You don't hurt…not the hurt I've felt…when Angel died…"

"I know hurt." She said Buffy looked up at her.

"What?"

"Edward left me once and the pain I felt from that," She said as her eyes became distant and she looked away, "I never want to feel that way again."

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Buffy love is strength. With it you can face whatever is coming your way. All you have to do is let it in and accept it."

"But what if he leaves?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Then you'll be fine. I see your strength Buffy. I see the power you posses and it makes me believe that you can face whatever comes your way. But in my heart I believe that he'll never leave you. He's lived his life without you and he came back. I don't think he'll do it again." She said as Buffy sighed.

"I do love him. God Bella I love him so much it hurts. When he was gone I mourned for him day and night. I lost who I was in the process and all I wanted was him. He gave his life to make sure I could live mine and all I wanted was for him to take it back. But I felt like that was wrong because he made this huge sacrifice and he proved that he loved me. But it shouldn't have come down to that. I should have seen that he loved me. I should have accepted it. "She said as Bella walked over to her and put her arm around her.

"What are you going to do now that he's back?"

Buffy looked up and smiled. "I'm going to get my man." She said Bella smiled.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Together they stood in the woods where they met just a few hours ago and stared at each other.

"Thank you," Buffy said as Bella smiled, "You two showed me what love is and that it can be amazing. I envy you two in ways I'll never be able to tell you. You two are true love in it's purest form and I wish you two the best of luck." Buffy said as Bella walked up to her.

"We wish you luck and I know that you'll alright." She said as Buffy smiled.

"I hope we meet again someday. All of us." She said as she looked up at Edward who nodded.

'Protect her…she loves you so much,' Buffy thought as Edward smiled at her.

"I will." He whispered as she nodded.

Buffy walked away from then and pulled out the locket. She looked down at it and closed her eyes.

"Show me." She said as the winds picked up and Buffy felt herself being lifted off the ground once more. She felt the winds get stronger before the finally started calming down and her feet touched the ground. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the familiar walls of her home.

"Buffy," she spun around and saw Bella and Edward standing behind her.

"Oh crap." She said Edward quickly grabbed Bella.

"What happened?" He asked as Buffy shook her head.

"I have no idea. Something must have gone wrong." She quickly ran out of the room looking for Willow.

_

* * *

Mean while back in Forks:_

"_Alice?" Jasper asked as he walked over to her, when she didn't answer he grabbed her hands, "What are you seeing?" He asked as she looked up at him._

"_The world ending."_

"_What?"_

"_Shit," She said as Jasper quickly got up to get the others._

* * *

"Will we have a problem." Buffy said as she walked into the library.

"Buffy you're back how'd it go?" Willow asked as she stood up.

"Oh it went great until the very end."

"What happened?" Willow asked as Buffy pointed to the two people behind her.

"Uh who are they?" Kennedy asked.

"Two people who don't belong in our world."

"Crap," Willow said as she turned around and started looking in a book.

"We'll figure this out guys I promise." Buffy said as she turned to Bella and Edward.

"It's alright." Bella said as Edward growled lightly.

"Hurry up okay. I don't like being here. It doesn't feel right." He said as he looked around the room.

"So are they exactly?" Kennedy asked as Buffy turned to her.

"The girl is Bella and the guy is Edward. Guys this is Kennedy and the red head over there is Willow." She said as she sat down.

"Nice to meet you," Kennedy said before she went back over to Willow.

Willow turned to Buffy and held out her hand. "Do you still have the locket?"

"Yeah," Buffy handed it to her and Willow smiled.

"I'll figure this out Buffy. It may take some time. Why don't you go talk to Spike? He was worried." She said before turning back to her book.

Buffy walked over to Bella and Edward. "Do you guys want to meet Spike?"

"Sure," Bella said as she followed after Buffy with an angry looking Edward behind her.

* * *

Buffy opened the door to the training room and found Spike beating the stuffing out of the punching bag in the corner.

"You know you break it you bought it." She said as he stopped punching the bag and looked up at her.

"Buffy," He whispered as she kept walking towards him.

"I'm back," She said once she got to him.

"Good," he said as he looked up and saw two people behind her, "Who are they?"

"Well that's the other thing. These two belong to the world I went to and somehow they got dragged here."

"Red's spell go wonky?"

"Most likely." Buffy said before she turned to Bella and Edward.

"This is Spike, Spike this is Bella and Edward."

Spike stepped up to them and nodded. "It's nice to meet you two."

Edward stared at Spike with this look of confusion on his face.

"Edward?" Bella asked as he walked closer to Spike.

Buffy watched as Edward continued to stare at Spike until Spike looked at her.

"What's going on?"

"Edward is a vampire."

"He's a what?"

"He's a vampire but he's different…his type of vampires from his world are different."

Spike looked at Edward and shook his head.

"Different how?"

"Their skin is different…it's like steel. Nothing can penetrate it-"

"Except for fangs." Edward finished as Buffy sighed.

"Does he have a soul?" Spike asked as Buffy laughed.

"From what I can tell they all have souls." She said as Edward snickered.

"We don't. We're going to hell because of what we are. It doesn't matter if you don't drink people because you're evil regardless. Evil things go to hell for punishment."

"Nice wording there mate." Spike said as Edward looked away.

"Buffy says you have a soul."

"Yeah, saw a demon about a girl." Spike said as Edward looked up.

"What's it like?"

Spike looked down as his hand came up to his chest. "I didn't know what it felt like until last year…but it's warm and it's pure." He said.

"Are all vampires like this?" he asked as Spike laughed.

"No only two of us have souls that I know of. The rest are just vicious animals." He said as Edward turned away. "Do you want to see what we look like?"

"Look like?"

"We don't always look like this. This is the face of the man. The demon in us has a whole other face."

"Show me." Edward said as Spike shifted into his demon face and Edward stepped back.

"This is what I look like when I'm angry or hungry. This is the true face of the demon."

"We don't have that." Edward said as Spike laughed.

"Your breed must be something else them. To pass as a human all the time…tell me what are you views about the sun?" Spike asked as Edward rolled up the sleeves on his shirt.

"Better yet why don't I show you?" He walked over to the window and pulled up the curtain as Spike backed away. Edward stretched out his arm into the sunlight and Spike watched as his skin shimmered like diamonds in the sun.

"Sun not a problem for you then." Spike said as Edward nodded.

"We'll get noticed if we go out in it though. So we take steps to avoid that." He closed the curtain and walked back over to the others.

Spike and Edward spent the next twenty minutes comparing the differences between each other before Spike had to call it a night.

"But it's 12 in the afternoon." Edward said as Spike laughed.

"This just means I've missed about 6 good hours of sleep then." He said before he started walking towards the hallway.

"Wait you sleep?"

"Don't you?"

"Never," Edward said before Spike walked out the door.

"I should." Buffy said as Bella nodded.

"Go," Buffy smiled at Bella before she walked out after Spike.

"Edward," Bella said as she walked towards him.

"What Spike said about vampires…it made me think."

"Think of what?"

Edward turned to Bella and took her hands into his. "I think I have a soul." He said as Bella smiled.

"It's about time you figured that out." She threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her against his chest.

* * *

Buffy followed Spike into his room and closed the door behind her.

"Following me love?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said as he took off his shirt and threw it across the room.

Buffy watched it fall to the floor before her eyes fell to his chest.

Spike laughed to himself as he watched her check him out.

"You wanted to talk love?" He said as she shook her head.

"Stop being sexy." She said as he walked over to her slowly.

"You find me sexy now?"

"Of course I do, I always do." She said as she put her hands up against his chest.

He closed his eyes at the close contact before looking down at her. "Buffy,"

"I watched you burn." She said as he stared down at her, "I felt you start to slip away and I felt it the moment you left this world." She whispered before looking up at him.

"Buffy,"

"I love you Spike. I love you with my whole heart and that scares me because that means you can hurt me."

Spike put his hands up against her face and smiled. "I love you too Buffy. I always have." He whispered as she leaned up and closed the gap between them. The kiss that seemed so loving and innocent suddenly turned passionate as Buffy threw her arms around his neck and Spike picked her up and wrapped her legs around his torso. They pulled away and Buffy looked into his eyes.

"I want you," She said as he sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Please Spike." She said as he kissed her passionately before they fell back onto his bed.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Kennedy asked as Willow looked up at her.

"A couple of things, but nothing that explains how they ended up here. I'm going to go through one more book about dimensional portals and see if there are any other such cases." She said as Kennedy walked behind Willow and pulled her hair back. She put her hands on Willow's shoulders and started rubbing them gently.

"Thanks, that helps," She said as she looked back down at a book before she suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Kennedy asked as Willow turned to her.

"If we don't get them back it'll be the end of the world."

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? I know the dimension thing is out there but i'm taking a lot of ideas and throwing them together. I always wanted in the books for Edward to admit that he had a soul. Well that's what i did here. He admitted he had a soul and that he's good. So yeah i'm happy. Hope you like it. **


	3. We Have to Hurry

**Authors Note: Okay i hate this chapter. I really do, but i just couldnt make it perfect i guess. I dont like writing fighting scenes cuz i'm not good at it but whatever i'll get over it. Thanks so much to those of you who have loved this story so far. This is the end. The final chapter in the three chapter story. I didnt know how to end so i decided to it Buffy style. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed. You guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

A Slayer's Twilight:  
Chapter 3: We have to Hurry.**

Buffy rolled over and was met with soulful blue eyes staring into her green ones.

"Hi," She whispered as his hand came up to rest on her cheek.

"Hi," He said as she smiled at him.

"Last night really happened didn't it?" She asked as he smiled.

"If it didn't then this is one hell of a dream." He said as she laughed.

He pulled her up against his chest as she took a deep breath.

"I love you," She whispered as a smile came to his face.

"I love you Buffy." She leaned up and captured his lips in a simple kiss as he rolled them over until he was on top of her once more.

"Up for a little more?" He asked as she answered him with another earth shattering kiss.

* * *

"I have to get Buffy." Willow said as Kennedy grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She said as Willow stopped.

"Why not?"

"I heard them earlier and well just don't go in there yet."

"Are they getting busy?" She asked as Kennedy nodded.

"Rather loudly might I add?" She said as a loud moan echoed in the hall.

"Yeah I'm going to give them a few minutes of happiness before telling them the usual news."

"It is becoming a regular thing around here."

"What is?" Edward asked as he walked up behind with Bella at his side.

Willow turned around and hesitantly smiled at Edward. "Nothing just a little thing, but we'll take care of it."

"It's about us being here isn't it?" Bella said as Kennedy nodded to her.

"Yeah basically."

"Shouldn't get Buffy and Spike?" Edward asked as he started walking towards the room before stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah that's why we're not going in yet either."

Edward nodded before walking back to Bella. "Best to wait it out then." He said as Bella looked up at him.

"Wait what out?" She asked as another loud moan followed by a growl echoed towards them. Bella's face paled as Edward stared down at her. "Oh that."

* * *

Spike collapsed beside Buffy as tried to calm her heart down.

"That was even better than the first time." He said as she hit him lightly against the chest.

They laughed before Buffy rolled onto her side and stared at him. "We need to talk about this." She said as he nodded.

"Of course we do. " He looked at her as she sighed.

"Spike it's not what you think. I'm not dumping you or asking you to keep this between us because I can almost guarantee that everyone heard that." Spike nodded as he rolled over onto his side.

"So then what?"

"Where do we go from here? Do we stay here? Do we move away? I don't know what to do."

"Buffy we have all the time in the world to figure that stuff out. For now let's just be in the moment and just be together. We'll worry about everything else later."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Sorry to interrupt guys." Willow said as she came in and Buffy pulled the blanket up quickly to cover herself.

"Willow we're kind of busy."

"Uh yeah sorry I just have to talk to you guys."

"We all need to talk to you two." Edward called from the hallway.

"Will what's going on?" Buffy asked as Willow looked her in the eyes.

**"The end of the world."**

* * *

"So basically if we don't get these two back to their world then both our worlds will cease to exist?" Buffy asked as Willow nodded.

"You're both pivotal parts of your worlds and without them in theirs then their world can't go on. Their world stops moving."

"Then we get them back to their world."

"Yeah but how are we going to do that?" Spike asked as Willow picked up the book behind her.

"I found a portal spell and it should take too long to get everything together. I have most of the stuff lying around I just need a few things."

"Alright let's get this done." Buffy turned to Bella and Edward, who were sitting on the couch looking glum. "We'll get this done. I promise you guys I'll get home."

Buffy and Spike helped Willow get the rest of the ingredients together while Kennedy went out to get what they needed. Once she returned Willow started preparing the spell.

"We're all set." She said as she looked up at Buffy.

"Are you guys ready?" Buffy asked as they stood up and walked over to her.

"We're ready." Bella said as Edward nodded.

"You two have been great. I'll really miss you. Both of you." Buffy said as she looked at Edward.

Spike walked over to Edward and held out his hand. "We may have different bodies and different lives but we're both vampires and that's pretty cool." He said as Edward laughed.

"It was very nice meeting you William."

"You as well Edward." The two men shook hands as the portal opened.

"Bella, Edward please step through." Willow said as Buffy walked over to Spike.

"Bella," Edward said as he turned around only to find no one behind him.

"BELLA!" He screamed as he ran around the room looking for her.

"I'll check outside." Buffy said as she ran from the room.

Spike looked around until he saw a piece of paper lying behind the couch. He quickly picked it up before handing it to Edward.

"Someone took her." He said as Buffy came back.

"Who?" She said as she took the paper from him. She looked up at Spike sighed.

"Who took her?" He asked as she threw the paper down.

"This group of vampires that I've been hunting for a few months now. They're run by someone who use to work with the master. I was going to take them out but you came back." She said as Spike looked down.

"Buffy," Edward said as Buffy looked at him, "We have to go save her."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to." She said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Buffy kicked the door down with a smile on her face as the vampires turned to look at her.

"So I hear you have something of mine and I want it back." She said as she ran into the room and rammed her fist in the face of the first vampire she saw. Spike followed closely behind her as he grabbed the vampire who was trying to escape and threw him against the wall before shoving a stake into his heart. Edward jumped into the battle as well grabbing two vampires and ripping their heads clean off their necks. The vampires were quickly turned to dust as Buffy wiped her hands off.

"The master is downstairs. You two stay here I'll be right back."

"Buffy wait," Edward said as he ran to her, "I want to help."

"Edward, I'll bring her back I promise." She said before she walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry mate, she's good at this kind of thing." Spike said as Edward continued to stare at the spot where Buffy was.

"If it isn't the queen Slayer." Buffy spun around and smiled when she saw the master standing behind her.

"You know you and the master guy I killed shared a very common feature."

"What's that?"

"Fruit punch mouth." She said as she punched him in the face.

"You stupid little girl this isn't about you at all."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as he laughed.

"The world is about to end all because of this little girl." He said as he pointed to Bella who was unconscious on the floor.

"I've come to take her back."

"But you won't." He said as he punched her so hard she flew across the room and hit the wall.

Buffy struggled to stand up as the vampire advanced on her. Before she knew it the vamp had her up by her throat.

"I told you little girl, you can't stop this."

"She might not be able to, but I can."

Suddenly Buffy was dropped to the ground as the sounds of a fight started up in front of her. She looked up and saw that Edward was beating the crap out of the master as he fought and tore at the vampire's skin. Before she knew it he was dust and Edward was carrying Bella over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"How did you?" She asked as she stood up.

"I'm really fast." He said as she nodded.

"Faster than normal." She said as Spike walked down the stairs and quickly ran to Buffy.

"Buffy are you alright?"

"I got a little cocky, but I'm okay." She said as she smiled up at him.

"We should get out of here." Edward said as Spike nodded.

"Let's get you two home." Buffy said as they started walking up the stairs.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes as Edward stared down at her.

"Edward?" She said as he smiled.

"We saved you." He said as she looked over at Buffy.

"Thank you."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and confused I never would have gone to your world and you never would have been sucked into mine."

Bella looked up at Edward who gently put her down on her feet. She walked over to Buffy and smiled.

"You needed to have this wakeup call Buffy. You needed to know that love is worth fighting for." She said she looked at Spike. "You needed to realize that he is worth fighting for." She said as Buffy smiled.

"I'll always be grateful to you." She said Bella smiled.

"Same here." She said as Buffy looked at her.

"What?"

"Because of you and Spike, Edward finally realized what I've been telling him. He has a soul and he is a good person."

"I could have told you that."

"I knew it but I just needed him to know it."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Bella said as Edward held out his hand to her.

"Let's go home love." He said Bella walked over to him and smiled.

"Goodbye guys." Willow said before she opened the portal.

Edward gave Buffy and Spike one last look before they walked into the portal together.

* * *

"Well they were nice." Willow said as they started cleaning up.

"They were amazing and so in love." Kennedy said as Buffy laughed.

"They were made for each other. I just can't get over that she wants to be a vampire. That kind of just throws me off a little."

"Well Buffy their world is different ours. You said vampires in their world weren't all bad. Most of them were good. Maybe she wants to be a good one."

"Or maybe she just wants to be with Edward forever." Buffy said as she looked over at Spike who was cleaning up the floor.

"Maybe." Willow said as she followed Buffy's eyes.

* * *

Spike was sitting on the bed when Buffy walked into their room.

"What's wrong?" She said as he looked up at her.

"I lied." He said as she sat down.

"Lied about what?"

"I think about it…where we go from here? What happens? Buffy I can't give you any of the things that you deserve. I can't give you children or any kind of family. I'll never grow old with you and that bugs me more than you know."

"Spike-"

"Buffy I would give up everything just to be human…to give you everything you deserve."

Buffy took Spike's hand into hers and looked up into his eyes. "None of that matters to me Spike. The only thing that matters is that I have you. Without you my world is nothing. Do you get that? I don't care that I can't have kids or any kind of family. Because you are my world Spike…you and Dawn are my family." She said as he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life." She said as he smiled.

"Okay," He whispered as she got up.

"It's been a long day why don't we get some sleep." She said as he nodded and they climbed into bed.

"I love you Spike."

"I love you too Buffy."

* * *

"_Spike," _

"Huh?" Spike said as he opened his eyes and saw someone standing at the end of the bed.

"_Spike,"_

"Cordelia?" He asked as she smiled.

"_A vampire's memory really is good."_

"What are you doing here?"

"_I thought I'd put you back on your path too."_

"Me?"

"_Angel isn't the only one who needs a refresher."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_I'm talking about your reward."_

"My reward."

"_There's a fight coming, it's the big one and when it's all over you will be rewarded."_

"Rewarded?"

"_You know what the reward will be." She said as she looked over at Buffy._

"Human?"

_Cordelia nodded as Spike looked down._

"_But you mustn't tell Buffy about it because then it won't happen."_

"Why not?"

"_Because a champion never does something for his own personal gain." She said._

"This fight…is it worse than the first?"

"_It's the worst fight ever." She said as he nodded._

"How soon?"

"_A couple months. Angel will be coming to you. Fight like a champion William and you'll come out strong in the end." She said as the room got brighter and she disappeared. _

Spike looked over at Buffy and smiled. He knew in his heart that they could take whatever was thrown at them. He knew that in the end things would work out and as he laid back and closed his eyes…he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here's my little idea for anyone interested. I dont like to write fighing scenes but i can do angst and drama really well when i want to. So the idea. I want to do a sequel where that BIG fight actually happens and then Spike becomes a human. So does anyone want to do it with me? If you do send me a PM and we can get started on some ideas and how we want to do this. I'm really excited about it but like i said i dont write fighting scenes. So just let me know kay? And once again thank you to everyone!**


End file.
